


Small World

by snarkstark



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Assemble Steve In The MCU, Crossover, Homesickness, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, Multiverse, Stony - Freeform, Team as Family, The Team Is Trying Their Best, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: "Ah," Steven exhaled quietly, "You love him too."It made more sense now.





	1. Chapter 1

The crackle of burning and the blaring of car alarms provided a loud enough noise, but the street offered the impression of silence. Steve Rogers stood unharmed, shield firmly attached to his arm, in front of the others who formed a defensive V-shape. The only problem was, Steve Rogers was also kneeling in front of them. 

His uniform was in tatters, the paintwork on his shield bearing marks, and his cheek was brandished with a cut. The beat of silence passed, and Steve raised his shield in a position of attack. "What are you?" He asked in a tone that offered no question, only demand. Perhaps, it was incorrect to describe him as Steve Rogers, when in that moment he was only Captain America. 

The other Steve raised his head, taking in his surroundings with intelligent blue eyes that were distractedly familiar. "Not my team," He muttered, sounding more frustrated than afraid. New Steve climbed to his feet, dusting off his uniform with an air of pride, although it was damaged. This was Steve, alright. "I'm Steve Rogers, but not the one you're familiar with, clearly. I-"

He was interrupted by the moderated voice that matched the Iron Man suit. "Interdimensional travel. Unintentional clearly, but you still owe me twenty bucks, Barton."

"Fuck you, you and Banner have gotta be making this stuff up." Clint threw his hands up in despair, petulant and in shock. 

Tony broke formation, stepping forward and offering a gauntleted hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you. And I'm gonna need all the details once we get you a couple of plasters." He heard a splutter from behind him and let the helmet retract purely so that His Steve could see his eyes rolling. 

"Tony! You can't just assume you know everything about a situation - that's dangerous! No disrespect... Captain," The word even looked awkward leaving his mouth, "But we know nothing about you, or even if you are who you say you are." 

New Steve nodded his head respectfully, "I understand, I think I'd know my team anywhere though, even behind masks," He knocked on Tony's helmet gently, in what looked like an affectionate gesture, shocking the billionaire into silence. 

"I'll be happy to prove my identity, anyhow. I've been thrown across dimensions a few times during different fights, and a DNA test usually proves it. As well as simply talking with you, of course. Are you guys all cleaned up here?"

Stunned, they all nodded and mumbled their assent. S.H.I.E.L.D had been contacted for clean-up, this wasn't an ordinary battle, of course. There was an awkward tension in the air, this was an unprecedented situation and they were all calculating how best to approach it. Lost in thought, Tony let out something close to a cry of surprise when New Steve clapped his shoulder and smiled. "So, what does a Steve have to do for a hug'n'fly in this dimension, Shellhead?"

They all stared at him agape. "A _what?_ " Tony choked out, raising an eyebrow.

New Steve's eyebrow's furrowed. "Ah, sorry. All the universes so far had it, I assumed the two of you would. Hug'n'fly is just this stupid term Tony and call him giving me a lift. We use it to fly home and cover each other in combat, that sort of thing. You should try it, it looks hilarious." Steve looked apologetic for the confusion, but still cheerful enough. 

"Who's gonna tell New Steve that these two would rather get killed in combat than hug?" Clint staged whispered to Natasha, before withering under the glare their Steve scathed him with. 

The Quinjet touched down and they boarded, ready to head back to the Tower. No-one mentioned how they never referred to it as home. 

"So, Steve who doesn't hate me-"

"Tony, that's innapro-"

"-what's your team like back home? I'm sure Brucie and I can send you back there if you give us a little time." 

Steve grinned at him, "Well, speaking of Brucie, we don't have one. Only a Hulk. I couldn't tell you the difference between your experiments and his, Dr Banner, but our Hulk is permanent. My Tony is a little taller than you are, and there are some differences in the suit. His facial hair is different, but it's no surprise that you two have the same wit and sarcasm. I think we may be a little closer than you and your own Captain, how long have you guys been a team?" 

"Not that long, we're definitely not on the cutesy nickname level unless Capsicle counts."

"It doesn't." Tony's Steve grit out, his voice laced with stress. 

Tony simply shrugged, a smirk growing on his face, "You heard the man, Cap 2.0." 

The ship landed smoothly on the dock and they exited, heading to the conference to discuss what the Hell their plan was. Seated around the reflective black table, they all stared at the new Steve. "Well, first of all, we're calling New Steve 'Steven', or this is going to get confusing," Natasha stated firmly, nodding at their new guest, who sat attentively in his chair. 

Tony nodded. "Steven, Bruce and I aim to get you safe and home as soon as we can, but neither of us has even tried to mess with dimensions, so it could take some time. Days at the minimum, more likely weeks. But hey, there's not a lot that the two of us can't handle."

"If you do say so yourself." Clint snorted his boots on the table. "I think it'll be cool having two Steves around the place, "Between the two of you, I reckon it will only take three days for Tony to move out."

Thor laughed, "I cannot be surprised, after all that we six have seen, but it's an extraordinary experience to see the both of you in one room." He noted with curiosity, looking between the two as if observing a tennis match. 

"Let's hope it doesn't stay that way for too long," Bruce smiled at the Captain to convey he meant no offence, and it was clear the scientist was already deep in thought, wondering where it was best to start. 

"Alright," Steve gathered their attention, "Steven, I'm sure Bruce will patch you up, though your healing is doing some of the work already, and don't worry about asking questions. Tony and Bruce, make any start you need to. Thor, make our guest feel welcome and give him the tour, Nat and Clint, make sure everything is prepared for our guest to stay." Tasks delegated, they began to disperse. 

Tony tried to slip out of the room, about as conspicuously as he could in a heavy metal suit, after all. He whipped around when he felt a hand on his elbow. It was Steven, his voice low. "Tony, I saw you limping. Don't you think you should get it checked out?" 

Tony grinned to mask the mental cursing. "No thanks, Cap, I have the 'bots for that kind of thing." 

Steven looked whole-heartedly unconvinced but sensed it wasn't wise to push things too much further, removing his hand slowly from Tony's metal-enclosed. "Alright. I'm starting to think 'no self-preservation' is a trait with all you Tonys." He turned and followed an ever-patient Bruce towards the lab, leaving Tony alone and lost in thought. 

As he paced towards his workshop, he replayed that last line. It wasn't something unlike Cap, in fact, he could easily picture his own Captain saying the same line should the situation arise. However, there was something that was slightly askew with the whole thing, something unfamiliar. He supposed that was to be expected, with this not being the Steven he knew, after all.

As he reached the elevator and reached for the button by instinct and no thought, he finally connected the neurons. It wasn't what he said at all, rather _how_ he said. There was no stern edge to it, no bite to the joke. It didn't sound to be at anyone's expense. Instead, Steven seemed fond, maybe slightly disapproving, but not disappointed. It was strange to think how Steven and his Tony interacted. How did they find a way to ignore their difference? It couldn't be said that he and Steve hadn't, at least, attempted to do the same.

Why had their relationship fractured when Steven and Tony's had so clearly bloomed?

What did he do wrong?

Tony headed into the workshop and stood on his plate, the suit efficiently being dismantled around him and tucked away. His leg felt fine to walk on, so he deemed it fine - Steven was dramatic. Tony pulled up a new tab for his workings and paused for a moment, trying to select the best place to start. He started to read up on the leading theories about dimensional physics and got in touch with few to collect any data or evidence they might be able to provide. What he discovered didn't come as much of a surprise, it was all theory and no evidence. 

The swish of the door opening and the clink of two coffee mugs being placed on the counter alerted him of the Doctor's presence. Pushing his hair back from his face, Tony cracked his knuckles. "It's gonna be a long night, Brucie-bear."

»»-------------¤-------------««

Steven sat in isolation, perched somewhat irresponsibly on the edge of the tower roof. The wind howled as if celebrating its own altitude, providing a sea of white noise. He wondered if his fingers would be numb if it weren't for the serum. 

Optimism during any situation was key, and he knew in his heart that it could have been so much worse, but homesickness caught in his thoughts and weighed down his conscience. His own team tugged at his mind - he knew for sure what they would be doing: scrambling to return him by any means necessary. What else was a family supposed to do?

Perhaps that was the difference between this dimension and his own. The team was functional, efficient. It could easily be titled strong. But it was just that, a team, not a family. Not even friends in some cases, he'd noted. 

A sigh crossed his lips as he observed the New York skyline. At least some things never changed. 

Steven started at a hand on his shoulder, whirling around. His heart jolted at the unfamiliar feeling of looking himself in the face. There were a few differences between them. He was broader, had a squarer jaw and lighter hair, but they were undeniably one and the same. 

His senses finally extended a hand of friendship to his brain, and he came back online like one of Tony's servers. Realising that Steve was apologising for startling him, he brushed it off. "I didn't hear you over the wind." He explained. 

"Looks like you were thinking pretty hard. Are you alright, Steven?"

Steven appreciated the gesture but declined the immediate offer to open up. "Fine, thank you, Steve. I really appreciate what you and your team are doing for me."

"It's not a question, really. You're one of our own, even if you're a rather distant connection."

There was silence for a few moments, as they stood side by side and leaned against the railing. The city buzzed below them, brandishing its liveliness, even at night. Finally, Steve spoke, uncertain of his words. 

"Captain... What's your team like?"

"My team?" Steven paused, considering his words carefully, "My team is my family. There isn't one I wouldn't trust with my life, that I believe is common. However, there is neither one I wouldn't trust with my darkest secrets, and there lie our differences." 

"But how?" Steve's composure was slipping, desperation and frustration poisoning his tone, "Our team is as close as the nearest star, Steven. I've tried and tried. Why doesn't it work?"

The silence took a breath before Steve continued, his voice barely heard over the wind. He talked quietly as if the words hurt.

He didn't speak, he _confessed._

"When you... When you talked to Tony that way - after the battle. You called him that nickname, the one we've only used once before. The fondness in your eyes was so open as if you didn't mind who saw. It stung. But when I saw Tony's face? The look of absolute shock and uncertainty? As if he could never, if he lived a hundred times, imagine a universe in which he knew I..." Steve trailed off, his voice suddenly rough, "That didn't hurt. It felt like being put back in the ice." 

"Ah," Steven exhaled quietly, "You love him too."

It made more sense now. 

Steve tensed up, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "How could I stop myself from falling when he sat there begging me to jump?"

"I know, Steve," Steven placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, blue on blue like the sea meets the sky. "I know." He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a horrible idea,” Steve muttered furiously, hovering anxiously over the cup of coffee he had just finished making. 

“How so?” Steven responded calmly, making steady progress on the pancakes.

“Tony hates me in his space! The workshop is like his sacred space. Chances are my access code doesn’t even let me in.” Steve explained sullenly, handing his counterpart a plate to toss them onto. 

“You’re overthinking this. Tony has likely been up all night working on how to get me home. You think he sleeps? All we’re doing is bringing him breakfast to say thank you, and make sure he actually gets something to eat.”

Steve hated that he sounded so logical, and that he was completely right. Tony and himself had been pushing each other away for so long that he had lost sight of what was important. His fear of rejection had consumed him, causing him to fail as both a friend and a leader. No wonder Tony thought Steve hated him. He sure did a good fucking job of acting like it, that was for sure. 

Fuelled by his own annoyance, he picked up the mug and followed Steven down to the workshop. He keyed in his code, very much doubting the doors would open. To his surprise, it actually worked, and they slid aside to allow them entrance. What Steven had said was most definitely true, considering the genius was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, looking intensely at what appeared to be holographic schematics. Abandoned cups of coffee lay around, as well as additional screens with all sorts of information that he had no hope of deciphering. Paper schematics covered the desk too, which Steve was sure was caused by the fact Bruce preferred to work on paper. There was no sign of the other scientist yet, however. Unlike Tony, Bruce Banner always made sure to get an adequate amount of sleep in, not wanting to add risk factors to a Hulk out when it wasn’t necessary. 

Tony didn’t spare them a glance, most likely assuming it was Bruce who entered, and seemed far too enraptured with the metal framework he was staring at to be distracted by petty, useless things such as people. Steve didn’t take much time to be offended, too busy staring at the place. It wasn’t as if he had never been here before, of course he had, but it was a rare occasion. He always assumed he was unwelcome. 

But this place was the pure embodiment of Tony Stark, and it was breathtaking.

Science met magic as he drank it all in, from the ‘bots amusing themselves in the corner of the room, the haphazardly covered surfaces, and the glowing walls. When he finally tore himself from the mind-blowing things, he homed in on the smaller details. On the only clean desk, he saw a picture of Tony and his Father when he was only small. There was a whiteboard tucked in the corner, filled with hand-scribbled code, the genius’ chicken-scratch recognisable. Tucked in the free spaces between equation or code, there were doodles, notes, in a different hand. He wondered whose. Post-it notes from Pepper Potts amassed on one wall, some of them angry and demanding, others with kind reminders and encouragement. Bruce’s glasses were left on the table, next to a cold cup of tea. There were so many things that he didn’t recognise but sparked his interest. If he asked for these stories, would Tony tell him?

“Hey,” Steven greeted for him, making his way over to where Tony was standing and setting the plate down. Either his voice or the smell of food broke the spell, and the mechanic looked up, his face registering clear shock. 

“Morning, Steves.” Despite being exhausted, the man looked amused at the plural, regarding the breakfast with slight suspicion, “Don’t reward me yet, it’s not anywhere near finished.” 

Steve saw his chance, took a deep breath, and went for it. “It’s not a reward, it’s a thank you. You’ve been up all night. You should eat something.” He brought the coffee closer and pressed it into his hand. Tony still seemed confused, raising a confused eyebrow.

“So, what’s new?” He took a drink, stabbing at the pancakes and practically inhaling them. 

“You’re supposed to sleep more than this, Stark. It’s not healthy, and you know that. If you—” Steve began before looking over Tony’s shoulder and catching Steven making wild motions, shaking his head vigorously. He cut off awkwardly, stuttering in his own empty space. Tony looked at him, almost looking concerned, “If you need anything, you should ask,” He spluttered out, “I’m not a genius, but I’d like to help in any way I can.”

“Steve,” Tony abandoned his pancakes, “Are you feeling okay?”

Steven visibly cringed when he heard that, as if he could hear the sound of Steve’s heart shattering in his chest. Tony thought something was wrong with him! All he had done was bring the man some breakfast. The severity of the situation had him derailed, momentarily horrified. “No!” He blurted out, far more aggressively than he had intended.

Tony grimaced and raised his hands in mock surrender, “Okay, only asking. It’s not my problem you’re acting all weird and shady. What are you after?” The genius demanded, apparently done with niceties, “No way you come in here, the place you avoid like the plague, with breakfast and good coffee unless you want something.”

“Christ Tony, I don’t want anything. I just thought you would be hungry!” Steve could feel it all gathering inside of him, knowing he couldn’t refrain from pushing, “You do so much for the team, you always have. I know we don’t appreciate it enough, most of all me. But I want you to know that I’m grateful for the things you do, the lengths you go to.”

“Steve, that’s my job.” Tony stared at him like he was absolutely absurd.

“It’s more than that, Tony, and you know it.” Steve insisted, refusing to back down, “No-one does as much as you do. It’s about time I said thank you. And this isn’t enough, I know that. But I’ll try my damned best.” The soldier spoke resolutely, catching sight of Steven looking awkward in the background. 

“Right.” Tony still looked as if Steve needed a mental health scan, but gave the most forced smile in existence and turned back to his work, “Well, thank you for the breakfast. And the rousing speech. I’ll see you guys later.”

It was a clear dismissal if Steve had ever seen one, and his shoulders slumped. Steven followed him out of the workshop and into the elevator, frowning slightly. “I knew this was a bad idea,” Steve sulked, folding his arms. 

“I think the problem may lay in ‘extremities’, Steve.” The other Captain snorted at him, finally cracking a smile he had clearly been holding back, “Listen, you can’t run cold with him one day and boiling the next. You’re gonna freak him out! Play the long game. Be casual. It probably would’ve gone a lot better something like this.” He suddenly grinned, in a mock scenario. 

“’Hey, Tony, how’s it going? You look pretty tired, must have been working hard. Anyway, we figured we’d stop by and leave you some breakfast since we know you won’t get some yourself. Thanks for the hard work by the way, I appreciate it.’ See, then he looks a little funny and gives you a bewildered thank you. Maybe you even get to give him one of those shoulder clasps, before you leave. Save your material for a later date, like the wedding vows.” He suggested, unable to keep his amusement to himself. 

“I can’t help it!” Steve complained as the doors opened, leading them into the common room, “Why do you think I’ve been blanking him? Otherwise stuff like that happens.” Defeated, he slumped onto the couch. 

“Steve, he likes you. Respects you. He wants a relationship, even a professional one, with you. You’re both as bad each other, if I’m honest.” Steven shrugged his shoulders, sitting down next to him.

“That’s not true. I’ve blown it with him, he couldn’t care less about me.” Steve spoke sadly, wishing for all the world he could turn back time and do things all over again. 

“Open your eyes, Steve.” Leaning forward, he plucked a newspaper off of the coffee table, “Did you ask for these, huh? Of course not. But Tony knew you would like a real paper, thought it would make you feel more at home. You know the man, he hates wasting paper.”

“That could be for anyone,” Steve protested half-heartedly. 

“Down in the workshop, did you notice your suit? It was damaged yesterday, but now it’s fixed. Sure, Tony’s supposed to be focused on getting me home, but you come first Steve. If you got hurt, he would never forgive himself.”

Steve had no response to this, reaching into his pockets. He pulled out two tickets, turning them in his hands. “He gave me these two days ago, art gallery tickets. Said some business associate sent them to him for free. That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

Steven smiled at him, standing up and patting his shoulder in reassurance, “Now you’re getting it.”

“But why?” Steve sounded exasperated, “Why not just give them to me?”

“And let you know that he cares? C’mon Steve, you know him better than that.”

Steve stared down at the crumpled tickets in his hand, disappointed in himself.

He knew Tony better than that. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally decided to continue this!! i hope you guys like the new installment, even if its short  
> please comment, i love to know what you guys think and hear your reactions, it means a lot!!  
> thanks for reading!  
> L :)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my oneshots always turn into chapter fics smh?
> 
> Comments are everything so please lemme know what you think! I wanna continue this, do you guys want a second chapter?
> 
> L :)


End file.
